The Babysitter
by TwiFox
Summary: Edward has had a thing for his little sisters babysitter for months, see how he turns his fantasy's into reality Lemons ExB


**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters and Twilight plot lines that may appear in this story. **

**EPOV ***

You like her, don't you?" Jasper asked me.

"Well yeah, she's hot!" I exclaimed.

Bella my little sister's babysitter, is Smocking! She's 21 and goes to the local college. My parents finally stopped asking me to babysit my little sister when I told them I needed a life on Fridays. So for almost 4 months now, Bella's been babysitting Alice on Fridays so my parents can go out for date night.

"Nah, it's more than that. I've seen you around her." He said, he took another drag from the joint in his hand. Hiding out in his car during lunch period has it's drawbacks, I always get stuck talking about girls with Jasper. "I can tell you got your eyes on her, and you talk about her all the time. It's cool, you don't need to lie to a brother."

I laughed at his remark and took the joint from his hand. "She's too old for me, besides, she goes to college, I bet she's got a boyfriend...or better yet, a girlfriend!"

We laughed and finished off the joint, grabbed our backpacks and headed to our classes.

"Want to spend the night tonight? I hear that Jessica is having a party while her parents are away to New York again." We walked into the corridor that led to our classrooms.

"Yeah, sounds cool," he said and headed to his classroom. "Meet me at my car after school and we'll head over to my house."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I can't stand Economics.

I always end up staring off at the white board and think about something...anything to keep from dying of boredom. Now, I'm thinking about Bella.

Mmmm, Bella... Her long dark hair and hazel eyes. She is so hot! She has the nicest body too, her long slender legs...I caught a glimpse of her once lounging by my pool a few weeks ago when she watching Alice.

Bella was in a red two piece bikini and was laying on her stomach keeping an eye on Alice. I starred at her from my bedroom window and jerked off. I watched her smooth on sun block and roll over to her back and I kept an eye on her tits while I came.

I know that she has idea that I like her cause she always brushes against me when she needs something in the kitchen and I'm sitting there on the phone. Or one time, I was watching TV and she got Alice off to sleep, she sat next to me on the couch.

We have such a big couch, a love seat, and a recliner, she had so many other spots to sit, and she sat next to me! Her hand brushed against my leg and she said that she was hot, she took off her sweater and sat next to me in a tank top and her pajama bottoms. Ohhh...she knows...oh god, I know that she does.

RING!

Finally! I thought. I put on my backpack and shuffled out the doors with everyone else. I headed to Jasper's car and waited for him, he showed up a few minutes later, running. "Come on, get in, get in!" he was yelling.

I scrambled into his car and he started it up, his tires screeched as he pulled out. "What the fuck is going on, man?" I shouted at him as he peeled out of the parking lot.

"I think Principal Levy saw me giving Mike some pot after class...I didn't want to wait to find out!" he maneuvered his car around some freshman who were about to cross the street and sped off towards his house. "Damn, that would have sucked if she caught me!"

"You think?"

* * * * * * * * * * *

"So you ever going to make a move on Bella?" Jasper asked. He was undressing in his bathroom but the door was a open a crack. He'd decided to take a quick shower before heading to my house and then to the party.

"Nah, she'd probably tell my parents." I thumbed through a magazine that was in Jasper's side table. 'Big Boobed Bitches' was the title. "Ewww, that's just wrong!" I said about a picture of a woman with tits so big that two men held up each side with both hands.

Jasper came out of his bathroom drying off his hair with a towel. He then tied his shoes and put a few clothes into his backpack. "Do we need to do any studying this weekend?" he asked.

"Do we ever study, man?" I asked with a smile and kept turning the pages of the magazine. Finally disgusted, I tossed it on his bed.

"But if your parents ask, I want to be prepared and not feel like an idiot." He picked up his English book from his desk and put it in his backpack. "We're studying for an English test, okay?"

"Alright . They know I need the help." I stood up and we headed out his room, crossing down the hall, we passed his twin sisters room. Her door was open and she was laying on her bed talking on the phone.

"I'm staying the night at Edward's," he said as he went down the stairs. I followed closely behind and we went out the front door to his car.

"Do you think Bella smokes pot?" he asked as we headed to my house.

"Don't think so, she doesn't seem the type, does she?" I said rolling down my window to air it out from the quick joint we'd have before heading to my house. I never smoke pot at home, too risky.

"Maybe she's one of those college girls that seem uptight but really let loose when they party. Get her to drink tonight after Alice's gone to bed...see how she is."

Jasper pulled into my drive way and turned off his car. We both had noticed Bella's car in the driveway and that my parents were already gone.

I opened the front door and we walked in.

"I gotta go piss man, want to play some Halo when I'm done?" he asked heading up the stairs.

"Only if you wash your hands first, sicko." I said laughing. I walked to the kitchen and found Alice making a sandwich with Bella watching. "Hey lil' sis, how was school?"

"Good...Brian hit me at lunch recess, so I kicked him where it counts!" she said with a smile. She put the sandwich makings back in the fridge and trotted out of the kitchen with her sandwich in her hand. "I'm gonna go watch TV in the living room!" she called back.

"Alright!" Bella called back. "How was school today, Edward?" she asked. "Want me to make you a snack?"

"I'm 18, I can make my own food. Thanks though." I opened the fridge and pulled out a few cokes.

"Alright, big man." She smiled. "Your parents are out of town until tomorrow night. I'm supposed to take Alice to your grandma's tomorrow morning. I have to study for a big mid-term so I can't watch her tomorrow night. Do you think you can manage until your parents get back?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll be studying with Jasper tonight and he might stay the night too, it's alright with the folks." I opened a coke and took a big drink.

"I know you guys won't be studying," she said and crossed her arms in front of her. She leaned against the dishwasher behind her, with her arms crossed in front like that, her cleavage pressed together and nearly popped out above her shirt line. I did my best to hide my massive hard on from looking at her tits.

"What do you mean?" I asked and took another swig of my coke.

"I know about Jessica Stanley's party. I go to school with her boyfriend. He's been excited about this for weeks, I hear it's supposed to be cool."

"You're not going to tell my parents, are you?" I asked.

"As long as you get back in one piece and not do anything stupid." She smiled again. She walked towards me and opened the fridge, she pressed against me when she turned to get a coke out too. "And bring me back some goodies." She walked out the kitchen and headed to the living room.

I ran up to my room a few seconds later, bringing my coke and Jasper's as well. We started playing Halo and I told him about what Bella had said.

"No way!" he almost shouted. "She totally wants to fuck you, man!"

"Shut up, and keep it down!" I said. "How does her saying that mean she wants to fuck me?"

"Cause she's covering for you and letting you hang loose...and "goodies" come on...she totally wants to party with you!" Jasper finished kicking my ass and we turned off the console.

"Tell you what man," he said turning to me. "I'll give you some joints I already have rolled up. Leave the party at 9 and come back here...your sister should be asleep by then, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"See if Bella wants some...smoke a bit with her...and then let her have some." He did a motion with both hands and laughed. "Consider it a gift to you for letting me crash the night here. God knows I need the away time from Rose."

"What's up with that, you two have been close all your lives." I started getting ready for the party, putting on my TAG body spray and lacing up my shoes. I found a black beanie with two girls making a "6 9" on it. My older cousin sent it to me when he was stationed over seas.

"Rose and that dick she's been seeing have been getting a little too hot and heavy and I told her off about it." He shook his head and then put on his jacket. "She's been pissed ever since."

"Come on man, she's 18...you knew this would happen sooner or later, right?" I patted him on the back and we headed out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Two hours later, the party was getting too coupley for me. Jasper ran into his ex from hell, Maria and they departed to the pool house together. We had agreed that if he hooked up with someone, to just sneak into my room from the garage. I headed out of Jessica's and said my good-bye's on the way.

I live only a few blocks from her house so I went ahead and walked home, not trying to get a ride from anyone. When I came up on my house, none of the interior lights were on that I could tell of.

I entered the front door, locking it behind me and made my way into the living room. Alice was crashed on the couch with her head on a pillow on Bella's lap. Bella was sleeping too. I scooped up Alice and carried her to her room, lucky for me, her room is on the ground floor next to the kitchen.

I tucked her in and closed her door behind me and went back to the living room. I got a blanket from off the recliner and started to cover up Bella when she awoke with a start. "Where's your sister?" she asked stunned.

"It's okay, I put her in her room." I smiled at her and reassured her that everything was okay. "You can go back to sleep."

"Sorry I yelled at you, you just scared me." She stretched out her arms and looked around. "Where's your friend?" she yawned.

"He stayed behind, ran into an ex-girlfriend and they needed to talk." I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the channels.

"Eh," she protested. "I was sorta watching that!" I glanced at her, she was smiling.

"I brought you some goodies...if you are still interested that is." I drew in a breath and waited for her answer.

"Oh yeah, you got me some cookies?" she asked.

"Err...well..." I started then began to laugh.

"I'm kidding, Edward." she scooted over on the couch to me and layed down, laying her head on my thigh. "You are so cute..." she said smiling up at me. "Did you really?"

"Well, if you like green goodies, then yes." I said. I did my best to sound cool, I didn't want to blow it.

"Cool...want to go to the hot tub. I doubt Alice will wake up, she never does."

"Alright, let me go put on a suit and I'll meet you out there."

She sat up and looked at me with a look in her eyes I had never seen before. "I'm not gonna wear my suit...come on, let's go." She grabbed my hand and got up, taking me with her.

We got outside to the hot tub and she found the dial and turned it up to 20 minutes. "Turn around kid while I get undressed." I turned around and waited until she told me to look. "Okay, your turn."

I turned around, she was in the water, it bubbled right below her chin and she smiled me. Her hands were on the sides of the tub and she leaned back staring up to the sky. "Don't worry, I won't look," she told me.

I unzipped my pants and took off my boxers. I pulled off my shirt and quickly got into the tub. I grabbed at my pants and pulled out the baggie that Jasper had given me and pulled out a joint. I got my lighter and proceeded to lit it up. When lit, I passed it to her. "I never knew you smoked...seriously." I said as she took a drag and then passed it back.

As she exhaled she said, "Yeah well, I still think you are a virgin so I guess we don't know much about each other." She laughed a bit and then the joint from my hand as I exhaled.

"You think I'm a virgin...why?" I asked.

"You have never made a pass at me...so I just figured you didn't know how to...otherwise you and Jasper are boyfriends." She laughed and I splashed a bit of water at her. "Hey, be careful!" she joked.

"Really...you really thought I'm a virgin...man...that sucks." I said. She put the joint out at the side of the tub and put her hands under the water and wadded in the tub.

We didn't have the outside lights on and no lights on in the tub so I couldn't see her body under the water. The only light was from the kitchen and living room and it gave out enough light to see each other.

"Yeah," she said. "But it's okay...are you?"

"Oh, shut up," I joked and splashed her again. She splashed back and I moved to her.

"Hey!" she almost screamed. "Not fair, I'm naked!"

"I am too!" I stood up a bit and towered over a little, pressing her against the side of the tub. "And no, I'm not a virgin."

"Okay, I believe you now." She smiled up at me. I felt her legs under the water, they wrapped around mine and pulled me against her. I could barely feel her body against mine through the water.

"I just never wanted to make a move on you and have you shoot me down, that's all...plus you're a little older than me."

"Oh, age doesn't matter. How many girls you been with?" she asked running her hands up and down my sides. I put my hands on either side of her shoulders and leaned in towards her.

"Three...you?" I asked. I smiled and so did she.

"I've been with four guys and only one girl, but we were drunk." She smiled at me again and I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. When the kiss broke off I looked at her.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," I told her. "You really are."

"Thank you, Edward," she said, blushing. I leaned in again and kissed her, this time, my hands went into the water and wrapped around her back. I sat back on the bottom of the tub and pulled her to me. She floated in the water and as we kissed, she straddled me. I felt her crotch rub against mine and I knew she felt mine do the same to her.

She pulled away in the kiss and looked at me, and then down. I did too and saw that her breasts were slightly above the water line and I gawked at them. They are so perky and plump, with nice little erect nipples on her tanned flesh. She arched her back a bit and I ran my hands up her sides under the water and then to her front. She grinded against my crotch, bringing it to life as I began to tweak at her nipples.

With the few girls I had ever gotten it on with I never got a chance to really look at their bodies. Bella had the most perfect tits I had ever seen in any magazine or movie. I felt her pussy rub against my hardening dick and I gasped. "Oh Bella, yes..." I whispered into her neck. "Can I lick your nipples?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward...please..." She put her hands around my neck and pulled up from my dick. She slid her tits across my chest and up to my face. I held onto her hips and began to kiss each of her lovely tits with my lips. I licked them both and paid great attention to her nipples. I sucked on her nipples and bit them gently between my teeth.

"Want to go to the guest room, Edward?" she whispered in my ear.

I nodded as I sucked on her tits one last time. "Yes, I'd love to if you are up to it."

"Of course. Make sure you get your clothes and the pot." She stood up in the tub and I got a great up close look of her bare pussy. I almost came in the tub as she climbed out and headed inside. I watched as her perky toned ass bounced slightly with each step she took.

I grabbed my clothes and the baggie and followed behind her, locking the door behind me. I went to the guest room, which was down the hall from my room on the second floor. When I entered it, Bella was laying on the bed with the blankets and top sheet on the floor next to the bed. "Less laundry I'll have to do," she said with a smile. She had lit the one or two dozen candles through the room.

I laughed a bit and closed the door and locked it. "Just in case," I told her. I crossed the room to her, turning on the radio on the table next to her. I turned it to a station playing soft music and turned it up high enough to drown out any loud sounds that might wake Alice up.

I crawled onto the bed, looking Bella up and down. My cock still hard and sticking between her legs. "You are so hot, baby..." I whispered to her as I started to nibble on her collar bone and neck.

"Mmmm, thank you," she moaned back. "Edward...can you do something for me?"

"Anything for you, baby..." I said looking her in the eyes.

"I want you to lick my pussy...it's been so long...I would love you to." She smiled at me with a slightly turned head.

"I've never eaten a girl out before...is that okay?" I asked, a bit worried that she'd laugh at me for being ill-experienced.

"Yeah, it's okay..." she said laying back and putting her head on the pillow. "Just do what you want with me, I just want to feel that tongue of yours on my clit and pussy...I bet you'd make me cum real fast..."

I scooted down, licking her body as I got to her pussy. I laid on the bed between her legs on my stomach, resting on my elbows. I held my hands to her thighs and kept her legs open, my index fingers pressing her pussy lips open. Her pussy looked so juicy and tasty in the candle light and I lowered my head to her tiny button at the top of her lips. I could smell her sweet juices and I stuck out my tongue.

I wasn't for sure what to do, but I remember a scene in a girl on girl movie I'd watched of Jasper's and I did my best to do what the girls had done. I slid my tongue from her clit down over her opening and back up. Her body responded by shaking a bit and she moaned, arching her back and sticking her tits out to the ceiling.

I took this as a good sign and licked back down her pussy, this time, sliding my tongue slightly into her opening. I instantly tasted her sweet wetness and fell in love with it. I nuzzled my nose against her clit and repeated my thrusts from my tongue into her pussy. She moaned and flailed her arms around as she bucked her hips and grinded her pussy against my open mouth.

She moaned and almost cheered me in a way. I cursed myself for not doing this with any of the girls I'd ever slept with or made out with. I pulled my tongue out of her pussy and slide it back and forth over her clit. This drove Bella wild and she almost screamed out. She grabbed the other pillow and pressed it against her face, moaning into it.

Her muffled cries sent me off, and I proceeded to fuck her with my outstretched tongue. She moaned and gasped and with each buck of her hips, it turned me on more.

I crawled up onto my knees, my tongue leaving her wanting more. I pressed my index finger and ring finger against her opening and slid inside her. She smiled at me.

"You really aren't a virgin..." she closed her eyes. I slid my fingers in deeper as far as my hand could let them and pulled them out, this time pushing in three. She gasped with the extra finger and I pounded away at her pussy with my digits.

I watched in awe as her tits bounced around as her body jolted and was thrusted into. I felt her muscles around my fingers and imagined how hot is was going to be fuck her with my cock.

I pulled out my fingers and slid her juices onto my tongue. I sucked on my fingers and kept my eyes on her. She looked at me with amazement.

"Let me go get a condom quick." I whispered .

"It's okay, Edward," she stopped me. "I'm on the pill..."

I slid my hand over my erection, working on it to make it harder. I pressed it agaisnt her opening and felt her juices lube up my cock head instantly. I had never felt a girls juices on my dick before and just the feeling alone made me almost cum.

"Oh Bella, you feel so good...and I'm not even fucking you yet!" I exclaimed.

"Edward...fuck me...please..." she pleaded.

I leaned over and placed my hands on either side of her head, my cock still pressed against her opening, and rocked my hips towards her, slowly pressing into her.

Her eyes rolled to the back of head and she moaned out to me as my erection entered her pussy. She moaned as I began to thrust in and out of her. It felt like I was getting laid for the first time and I pounded away into her steadily. She wrapped her legs around my waist and held her body against mine. I took the opportunity and leaned back, resting on my ass on my feet, I held onto her ass as I fucked her while I sat on my knees.

She groaned at the new position, one I had seen done thousands of times on movies. I loved it and cherrished every movement. She kept her legs around me tight and her hands around neck, kissing me as I fucked her. Soon, my legs grew tired and I laid back down with her on the bed.

She rolled us over and climbed on top, one position I had never been able to do with any of the girls I'd been with. She straddled me and began to fuck me. I reached up and grabbed at her tits, holding them firmly in my hands and felt them lightly bounce as she hopped on my cock.

She leaned back and threw her hear around as she fucked me and I felt her pussy grip my cock. I looked down and could see her clit poking our from her lips, my cock visible behind it, ramming into her pussy. I stroked my thumb against her clit as my hand laid flast against her stomach.

She loved this and began to fuck me faster. I moved my thumb faster against her clit and then pushed it towards my cock. I slipped into her pussy when she'd pushed against me and pulled my cock out of her. She moaned as my thumb pressed against her insides and she slid back onto my cock, my thumb still in her. She was so incredibaly tight then, that my balls began to pound with keeping back my load.

I leaned my head up and bit down on her left nipple then her right. She groaned. "I need to cum, baby," I moaned to her. "Oh god! You are so fucking tight!" I told her.

She bounced up and down on my cock more, my thumb moving lightly around inside her as my cock filled her inside. Soon my balls began to erupt and I yelled out in glorious pain and pleasure as i released into her. She continued to bounce up and down on me, slowing down. When I witnessed the most spectacular sight ever eye shut tight biting her lip she chanted my name over and over, slowing down, she leaned over and rested on my chest, my cock still inside her.

"God Edward, that was Amazing!" she exclaimed.

"I'm back!" I heard Jasper called out from the hallway.

_To be continued_

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far**


End file.
